


I'd Choose You

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sort of fix-it for 1x16. Len is alive and comforts Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Choose You

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

“Sara…”

“He _knew_ ,” growled Sara, pushing the blade closer to Rip’s throat. “He knew she would die. You knew! Which is why you dropped us all off at a different time. You let Laurel die!”

Leonard Snart eyed Sara and he put his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to touch her. “He’s an _asshole_. We all know this. But think about what you’re doing, Sara… You can kill him-”

“Not helping,” grumbled Rip who hissed as the blade kissed his skin a little deeper. 

“-but it won’t help,” finished Leonard. 

“You’re going to take me back,” she said calmly. A little _too_ calmly. “And I’m going to save my-”

Rip flashed something in her face and both Leonard and Mick went forward to catch her. Leonard’s eyes met Mick’s and he nodded before backing away. Mick hefted her over his shoulder. 

“Put her in her room to-” Leonard whirled on the captain and sucker-punched him right in the mouth, sending him down to the ground. “-bloody hell!”

“Any more surprises we should know about you sonuvabitch?” growled Leonard. He’d come back because of Ray jumping in as get-away driver to a robbery. Hell, just because he almost died saving the world, didn’t mean he’d give up doing what made him happy. He’d come along in hopes of seeing Sara again. He’d known something was wrong when she’d marched up to the group but hadn’t had time to ask her about it. _Now_ he knew. 

“If she stayed in the past she would have been the one to die,” said Rip, touching his lip and wincing as he saw blood on his fingertips. “AND her father. Her not being there saves HIS life as well. I tried looking for another option…”

“She should have still known,” said Leonard before walking away. Mick was standing outside her room and he sighed, patting his friend on the arm before entering. She lay there peacefully, tear tracks on her cheeks. His heart hurt for her and he gently cupped her cheeks. “Sara?”

She groaned then tensed, opening her eyes and ready to fight. When seeing it was HIM she relaxed, but only a little. It was then that her face shattered in sorrow. “Leonard… My sister…”

“I know, Beautiful,” he said, the pet name something new and something he hadn’t called her before. “I’m sorry.”

“He has to take me back,” she said, a soft hiccup to her breath as his thumbs cleared away the tears as they fell. 

“He can’t. If he does, you die.”

“I don’t care,” she said, sitting up. “She’s my sister. I can’t do this without her. I can’t live without her.”

“Not just you, Sara, he said your father, too,” said Leonard, making her eyes widen and her hands move up to cover his. 

“What?” she asked softly. “Why?”

“I don’t know why, but you being here not only saved your life, but your father’s, too…”

“But…” She closed her eyes and suddenly seemed so small. “How do I choose?”

“Being the selfish bastard I am, I’d choose _you_ , Sara.”

She smiled slightly before looking down, trying her best to compose herself. Leonard pulled her in against him and just held her. He wasn’t good at stuff like this. He knew he’d say something stupid and insensitive so he kept his mouth shut and just held her. When she moved to stand he stepped back from her bed and when her feet hit the floor she was back in his arms. 

“I truly am sorry, Sara,” he said. He didn’t know what he’d do if he’d lost Lisa. Probably the same thing Sara had done… If not worse. 

“I really need to hit something.”

“Savage is still out there. And he has Kendra and Carter.”

“He’ll do nicely.”

“Hey…” He looked down at her then. “I’m here, whatever you need, got it?”

“Got it.” Sara sighed. “I suppose I should talk to Rip.”

“About that… I hit him… So he might be in a prickly mood.”

“You did?” she asked, wrapping an arm around him as they walked to her door. “And without me around to see it?”

“Not my fault you slept through the whole thing.”

“Jerk,” she said, nudging him with her hip, a smile finally painting her lips. 

**END**


End file.
